Whiskey, Rain, and TruthorDare
by madampeach
Summary: Five Preventer agents are stranded in the middle of the jungle with nothing but time and bottles of whiskey on their hands. What ever shall they do! Warnings: Language, yaoi. Pairings: all
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stranded and Bored**

"Come on, guys," Duo whined, "It'll be fun, I swear! You know I never lie." Duo gave the broadest, most charming smile he could manage, which was quite impressive but not enough to convince the four others to partake in what he had in mind.

Evening had just settled over their little bunker and the incessant rain was still pounding at the high tin roof over their heads. Five ex-pilots were scattered around the smallish space trying to make the best of what was undoubtedly a very frustrating situation.

Just the other day, the five Preventer Special agents had finished a mission that had been complicated, lengthy and stressful. They had kept weeks of non-stop surveillance over a group of mercenaries running an illegal arms trade under the protective canopy of the tropical rainforest. Yesterday morning the five finally got the break they needed to close this case and be done with it. Top members of the mercenary organization, as well as several foreign buyers, had shown up at the rundown base that the mercenaries were using as their operation headquarters. The mercs and buyers then proceeded to set up a deal for dangerous arms right within view and earshot of the Preventers' audio and video surveillance devices. Less than one hour later, four-dozen Preventer troupes and Lady Une herself were swooping down on the sorry mercs and had them, and the buyers, detained and arrested. Mission Complete.

The hubbub created by the detainment of the mercs was over as abruptly as it had started and the jungle that was once bursting with hidden activity was now entirely devoid of human life forms.

Save for five young Preventers.

Apparently, in the midst of all the activities, all five young men had forgotten to arrange means of escaping the wild jungle.

The Preventer troupes that had been sent in had been ordered to clear the jungle of all evidence of the enemy mercenaries and the Preventers' presence there. They had not been ordered, however, to evacuate their agents. And said agents only realized this minutes after the final helicopter lifted off.

In short, the enemy base had been cleaned out. Any and all electronic and surveillance devices used by their Special agents during the mission had also been removed, which included but were not limited to phones, transmitters and computers.

This meant that five high-strung ex Gundam Pilots were stranded in the middle of the humid, uncivilized jungle with nothing more than their personal belongings and _without _any means of contacting their head office to request transportation out of said jungle.

Admittedly, their small bunker was stocked well enough to allow them to survive there for at least another week. But 'stocked well' covered only the bare necessities.

Meaning food.

Nothing else.

There were no books.

No T.V.

No games.

No exercise equipment.

Nothing!

No possible way for any human beings to keep themselves from going absolutely nutters.

Needless to say, the five male teens stranded there were not happy. Actually, they were downright furious but too exhausted after the lengthy mission to bother.

At first they had each remained to themselves, keeping their minds occupied however they preferred. Heero had typed away on his laptop, which he would _never_ relinquish to_ anyone_ let alone the clean-up crew. He didn't have an internet connection so he wrote out the mission report in excruciating detail. Wufei had practiced his katas. Quatre had played a tiny harmonica he usually took to missions. Trowa had practiced his circus routines. And Duo had talked … non-stop.

Now, however, Heero's laptop had run out of battery and promptly died. Duo swore he heard Heero whimper at that moment. Wufei had practiced every single form he knew … thirty-eight times. Quatre had stopped playing the harmonica when he noticed the twitch some of the others were developing from its sound. Trowa had also practiced enough times that he was sick of his routines. And Duo – well, the katana that missed taking his ear off by an inch was enough warning, especially since seconds before, he had seen Heero's hand twitch towards his gun.

All this brought them to their current position.

Each boy had been sitting on his bed either bored or annoyed when Duo, who had been rummaging through the bunker, found a sizeable case of whiskey amidst numerous boxes piled high against the far wall. The last time this bunker had been used it had been by a Colonel who very much liked to indulge in a glass or two _every hour of the day_.

Upon making the discovery, Duo had promptly decided that they should all join together in getting completely and utterly shit-faced.

"No way, Maxwell. I have no desire to get drunk with you and make an ass of myself, as I'm sure you will," Wufei uttered while pushing away at the bottle of whiskey Duo was waving in front of his face to tempt him. He was reclined on his bed and Duo was leaning over him.

"What's the matter, Wuffers, can't hold your liquor?" Duo teased.

"I hold my own just fine, Maxwell. Probably better than you," Wufei sneered.

"Wanna bet?" Duo's customary grin took on a devilish glint. But Wufei didn't take the bait.

"No, actually, and it's Wufei!"

"Aww, common, Wufwuf, are ya' scared?" Duo teased further, leaning more so over Wufei until his lengthy braid rolled from his back to swing hypnotically over his shoulder.

Wufei batted at the braid as it swung towards his face.

"I am never scared, Maxwell."

"Is that so?" Duo cocked his head to the side, a move he knew infuriated The Chinese Dragon otherwise known as Wufei.

"Fine!"

Wufei jumped off the bed. Duo smoothly stepped back at the same time.

"I'll take you up on that offer," the Dragon announced. "And I'll still be standing long after you've passed out in a puddle of your own drool."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, FeiFei," Duo countered.

"It's Wufei!" said boy growled.

By this time the two boys were facing each other off, practically nose to nose. Duo opened his mouth to retort, probably with some other variation of Wufei's given name, when voices from the behind them drew their attention.

Quatre and Trowa were sitting on one bed and Heero on the next one over. They were eyeing their fellow agents with amusement. Or, well, as amused as Heero and Trowa could get. Quatre, though, was grinning from ear to ear.

"Twenty Creds says Wufei will outlast Duo," Heero bet, speaking in his usual monotone.

Duo spluttered.

"Hmm, I'll take that bet," Trowa said thoughtfully.

Wufei 'hmphed' arrogantly.

"I bed they'll both be singing medleys before midnight," Quatre chuckled and so did Heero and Trowa.

Both Duo and Wufei spluttered. Then they regained their composure.

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin defiantly.

"I will not be your entertainment for the evening. If we're drinking," he indicated Duo and himself, "then you're drinking," he ran his finger over the three other boys.

Beside him, Duo nodded his head vigorously.

"Hey, we weren't the ones who were making big claims about our drinking abilities." Quatre was as always the first to voice reason.

"Hn."

Trowa nodded in agreement.

"And I can tell you here and now that I'm very much a lightweight so I'd lose your competition anyway. I might as well just stay out of it."

Trowa looked at Quatre speculatively then turned his attention back to the two standing agents.

"Aww, that's no problem, Q," Duo affectionately ruffled Quatre's shimmering blond hair and ignored his indignant squeak and the glare sent his way not by Quatre, but by Trowa's single visible eye. He continued speaking, completely unaffected.

"We don't have to compete."

"What would we do instead?" Quatre spoke as he patted down his mussed hair.

"We could play drinking games," Duo suggested.

The blond agent visibly brightened at that suggestion.

"Like Truth-or-Dare?" he chirped, kneeling on the bed like an excited puppy. Duo couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Sure, Curley-Q, Truth-or-Dare it is!"

"Excellent! I've always wanted to play Truth-or-Dare. My sisters played it but I was always too young to join. How is it played? We'll need to set some additional ground rules of our own too, of course. I'll find some glasses for us to use."

The hyperactively speaking blond quickly bounded off the bed and bound about the bunker. But came to a halt when he realized no one else was following him.

"Won't you play?" he asked of Heero and Trowa. However, Wufei was the one who answered.

"Absolutely not!"

"Huh?" Quatre looked at him with a confused pout.

"I refuse to play!"

"But you're already playing," Quatre and Duo said in unison.

"I may have taken Maxwell's challenge but I never agreed to play a child's game."

Quatre looked crestfallen at his friend's words. His bottom lip even trembled. Wufei, like any wise man, determinedly turned away from what was undoubtedly the most convincing bargaining tool known to man, The Quatre Winner Pout of Doom.

Quatre and Duo exchanged wry grins. Quatre redoubled the pouty-ness of his pout and Duo joined him with his own patented version of the Pout of Doom. But this time the pouts were not aimed at Wufei but at the other two boys.

Heero and Trowa both 'gulped', knowing they had been defeated. In unison, they rose from the beds, marched to the unaware Chinese agent and grabbed him under the arms before he had a chance to escape.

"He's playing," Heero spoke for the spluttering boy.

Eventually, after a lot of growling, glaring, and arguing, the five boys set about preparing to play. They decided on a set of rules for the game that reflected their particular irregularity as teenagers. No strenuous dares, because they had to always be mission ready. No questions about their pasts, because those could become depressing.

Further rules of the game were that each person could refuse a total of three truths or dares. And you had to drink a shot of alcohol each turn, three if you refuse your truth or dare.

Next, they'd rummaged and found shot glasses in the Colonel's boxes. Lastly, they pushed all their beds together to form a Super Bed, and then sat in a circle at the center of the conjoined beds. 'Waaay more comfortable,' was Duo's reasoning.

"Now," the aforementioned boy said when they'd all settled down. A wicked grin played on his lips, "who wants to go first?"

Note: Didn't know what to use for money so I used Creds, short for Credits


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who needs hands**

"Be careful, Trowa!" Quatre uttered in a broken voice. He was worriedly clutching his hands together.

"Don't worry Q-bean, Tro-man does this kinda' thing for a living." Grinning, Duo patted poor Quatre on the back in an attempt at comforting him.

Four of the ex-Gundam pilots watched with awe as their fifth member, who was on the floor in front of them, balanced himself into a perfect handstand. Next, Trowa gracefully arched his back, bringing his legs down and curling his body backwards, until his feet were mere inches from his head. The four boys sitting cross-legged and slack-jawed on their conjoined beds leaned more and more forward with every inch further that Trowa's feet managed, as though he were a snake charmer and they the snakes. They watched spellbound as Trowa's feet descended lower than his calm face and towards the first of three shot glasses placed before him on the ground. The shot glass, full of amber liquid, was gripped with ease between Trowa's socked feet and raised to his waiting lips. He tilted back the little glass and drank its contents to the enthusiastic applause of his inebriated friends. Once all three glasses were emptied, the young acrobat deftly jumped back and landed, slightly wobblingly, on his feet and bowed to the company.

"YEAH, Trow-man!" Duo cheered loudly.

"Hn!" Heero's way of saying 'well-done'.

"Seriously, Barton, do you have any bones in your body," was Wufei's sarcastic yet impressed comment.

Trowa sat down on the bed with a smirk, licking the bit of spilled liquid off his lips and chin. Duo threw a merry arm over his shoulders.

"That was amazing, Tro! Didn't ya think that was amazing Q-babe?" Duo asked, nudging Quatre on the shoulder.

"…"

"Q-baby? Wasn't it?" Duo continued to nudge without looking away from Trowa.

"…"

"Q!?"

Duo finally whipped his head around to look at the blond. The blond in question was staring at Trowa with an unusual look in his eyes and his mouth was formed into a fascinated little 'o'.

"Quatre?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"That was… very arousing," Quatre stated, lust and drunkenness shining in his eyes.

Trowa blushed in response while the other three pilots 'ooh'ed in unison and then broke into fits of catcalls.

"Didn't figure you to be into the kinky stuff, Winner," Wufei jeered.

"You have no idea, Chang," Quatre retorted, completely throwing Wufei off his guard by his seriousness and devilishly raised eyebrow. Though the young blonde's cheeks were stained crimson his demeanour was no longer that of a drunken boy at all. It seemed the alcohol, not to mention the acrobatic display, had brought out a whole other side to the innocent little Arabian.

Duo whooped with laughter while Heero and Trowa chuckled.

"Ooh," at last Duo wiped the tears from his eyes. "Alright, alright. Now that the topic has been broached," Duo announced. "And I mean the topic of sex," he added with a cheeky wink. "I think it's time we upped the rating on this game from PG to NC-17."

"I don't know, Duo" Heero said doubtfully in his usual monotone. His dark chocolate hair had fallen over his eyes.

"Huh?" Duo gaped at his friend with utter shock.

Heero raised his head to reveal a smirking face. "What Trowa just did should at least be rated PG-13."

Getting over the shock of Heero Yuy actually possessing a sense of humour quickly, Duo burst out laughing.

"Let's not forget Quatre's belly dancing earlier," Trowa mentioned and toasted the memory of the previous dare.

"Here, here!" They all drank a shot to a smug yet embarrassed Quatre.

"Ehrm," Quatre coughed purposefully. "Trowa's turn," he called.

"Yeah! Go Tro-man! Make it a good one!" Duo cheered as Trowa roamed around the circle carefully looking to pick his victim.

"So juvenile, Maxwell," Wufei scoffed and realised immediately that it had been a mistake to do so since Trowa's eyes, or eye, rather, snapped to him and narrowed in a devilishly dangerous way.

_Oh Crap!_ Wufei cursed internally.

"Chang, truth or dare?"

_Damn, Damn, Damn! _Surely if he picked truth he would be asked to reveal some embarrassing secret, especially since he'd picked on Winner earlier. Making his decision, he squared his shoulder and chose.

"Dare."

Trowa's eye became even more dangerous and a slight smirk curved his mouth.

"I dare you," he said with deliberate slowness.

"To…"

Wufei held his breath.

"…"

"Drink whiskey."

"What?!" Wufei exclaimed, puzzled. "That's it?"

But Trowa wasn't finished yet.

"From Heero's chest," the acrobat concluded.

Wufei's eyes rounded and he fearfully turned to pilot 01, expecting to be punched out any second now. _Yuy would not in a million years allow anyone to… to…_ Wufei swallowed nervously at the notion, … _to lick liquor off of his hard, muscled chest._

Wufei took a second in the confusion to ponder his mind's unnecessary description of Yuy's chest. Then he shook himself and observed the other boy.

Heero did not seem at all averse to the idea. In fact, he was – _Oh my freaking stars_ – already pulling off his shirt.

"Brilliant, Tro-baby!" Duo hollered. "You are absolutely brilliant!"

"Also," Trowa spoke as Heero lay back onto a comfortable mountain of pillows Quatre had quickly set up.

"There's more?" Wufei squeaked. Duo's eyes sparkled at the notion. He looked back and forth between Wufei and Trowa, waiting for the final condition of the dare. If he were a puppy he would've been vigorously wagging his tail at that moment.

"You have to keep drinking until Heero shows some sort of reaction," Trowa announced, much to Duo's delight and Wufei's dismay.

Trowa eyed Heero for confirmation. Receiving it, he looked back to Wufei challengingly.

Wufei huffed and then stiffened his back. Chang Wufei never backed down from a challenge.

He just needed to make Heero – er – pant or moan or anything, hell, even flinch. Though that last one didn't feel very inviting. But Wufei quickly pushed all thoughts out of his mind. He'd just have to do his best and in order to do his best he had to let himself get lost in the feelings.

He tucked the loose strands of his hair behind his ear – damn whoever had dared him to let it down for the rest of the night – and turned towards the young man lying bare-chested on the bed of cushions. Steeling himself into battle mode, he eyed Heero like a predator hunting for its prey.

Quatre was poised over Heero with a freshly opened bottle of whiskey and he was the first to notice the gleam in Wufei's eyes and the intent in his stance. Looked like pilot 05 intended to come out victorious and enjoy himself while he was at it.

Although Heero didn't show any outwards reaction, yet, he did seem to have a certain gleam in his eyes as well. Anticipation, perhaps.

Wufei approached and decided the best way about this was to straddle Heero's legs. He tucked his frustrating hair behind his ears again – it had slipped loose – and bent over Heero's chest. The damned silky strands fell about his face _again_, brushing Heero's abdomen. Growling, Wufei sat up and brushed his hair back, completely missing the minute shudder that had passed through Heero's frame, though more observant eyes did not miss it.

Wufei twisted his hair around itself and pulled it over one shoulder. He bent over his prey again and placed his hands on either side of Yuy's body. Taking a deep breath he looked up to Quatre to signal to begin.

Quatre slowly tipped the large square bottle just over Heero's shoulder. Amber liquid poured in a stream from the bottle spout and onto Heero's collarbone. It ran over his pecks in all directions and down abs.

Wufei eyed the liquid as it travelled the plains of Heero's body, much of it pooling at his belly button. There he made his first attack.

He dipped his head to Heero's navel and flicked his tongue at the whiskey. He kissed the skin and sucked the liquor as more of it was poured from the bottle to pool again in the little dip. After repeating the processes several more times Wufei decided to explore further up the expanse of Heero's exposed torso. He licked a path of whiskey up the centre of Heero's chest and to his collarbone.

Heero turned his head to give Wufei better access to the dip of his neck where more whiskey had pooled but tried not take his eyes of the other boy. His eyes had followed Wufei's every movement from the beginning.

Wufei allowed himself to be guided by the trail of liquid, sidetracking to nip and suck at Heero's nipples. Reaching Heero's neck, he hooked a hand under Heero's head to better direct the action and lapped at the whiskey that was flowing over Heero's shoulder. Satisfied, he began to descend the path he'd come, travelling from Heero's shoulder to his treasure trail, even licking at the drops trapped amongst the dark curls of hair.

Wufei's mouth found and enjoyed every bit of Heero's skin that was covered with the amber coloured liquor. He was so absorbed in, not to mention aroused by, the feel of Heero's warm skin contrasted by the cool liquid against his lips and tongue that he barely registered that his hair was dragging over Heero's skin and soaking into the whiskey. And he barely noticed the rising and falling of Heero's chest. And when Heero began to moan deep within his throat it was only a hum to the roaring of blood in Wufei's ears. It was only when he was feeling very light headed and when he realised that there was no more whiskey to lick up that Wufei raised his head to look around the room.

The whiskey bottle was empty, though most of its contents were soaking the pillows beneath Heero. Quatre, Duo and Trowa were breathing ragged breaths and watching him and Heero with lidded eyes. And Heero had thrown his head back against the pillows and was fisting said pillows with enough force to crush concrete into powder.

After a moment of collecting his senses, Wufei's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"So," he demanded, "Did I win?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pillows**

Swish

Swish. Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Five boys stood in a circle with their hands on their hips and frowned at the small mountain of pillows at their feet. But this wasn't just any ordinary mountain of pillows but a soaking wet, reeking of whiskey, mountain of pillows.

The five glared several seconds longer at the aforementioned pile. During that time Wufei wobbled on the spot since he'd really consumed a bit too much alcohol from the last round of playing. Meanwhile the rest of the guys shifted uncomfortably against the tightness in their pants. Heero especially was sporting a faint flush high on his cheeks that would have been termed adorable, that is, if this weren't Heero Yuy, ex Gundam pilot terrorist. Duo was flushed too and trying his best to not ogle at Heero's still bare chest that was glistening with a sheen of sweat and whiskey.

Quatre discretely cast his eyes over his companions.

"We need to wash these," he said at last, indicating the pillows.

Duo groaned loudly and earned himself an impatient glare from the blond.

"We do, Duo. We need pillows to sleep with," Quatre argued reasonably. "Not to mention, we all need a little break and a breath of fresh air."

This was very true.

"I don't require a pillow," Heero declared in his usual monotone.

Quatre huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't either but I'd rather use one if I have one," he admitted with an angry pout. "And if I'm going to use one I'd like it to not be wet and smelling of booze. Conveniently, there is a lake just a couple of minutes west of here," Quatre concluded happily.

"Common, Q-bean. You don't really plan on goin' to sleep anytime soon, do you?" Duo teased the blond.

"No," Quatre replied wisely. "But Heero could wash himself if he wants," he said nonchalantly, knowing full well what sort of reaction that would have on the hyperactive, long haired pilot.

Duo's eyes were instantly as wide as saucers. He leaned a little to the side so he could look over Quatre's shoulder. His braid fell and swung like a pendulum beside him. Beyond Quatre's shoulder, Heero was frowning at his chest and touching a hand to it experimentally. Obviously he was a little slick and sticky from the alcohol.

Quatre grinned wickedly and took advantage of his friend's befuddlement.

"Don't you think it's a good idea for Heero to bathe?" he crooned in Duo's ear sweetly.

Duo swallowed and nodded dumbly. Quatre's grin widened. He'd had his suspicions for so long and tonight they were all being confirmed.

"Of coarse, Heero would have to strip down naked to get into the water," Quatre whispered suggestively.

Duo's right eye twitched and the next thing anyone knew there was a blur tailed by a braid running back and forth between them, the pillows and the bunker. Trowa had to put a steadying hand on Wufei's shoulder to stop him from falling over from the force of Duo's speeding form as it zipped by them.

In the blink of an eye the bunker door was shut securely, the pillows were bundled in a blanket, a pack of supplies had been thrust into Quatre's hands and half a dozen bottles of whiskey were stacked in Duo's arms. The braided baka was already disappearing into the thick foliage as he strode towards the lake.

The others stared at his retreating form until a shouted call followed by manic laughter brought them out of their stupor and had them following Duo as fast as their unsteady legs could carry them.

"Common guys! Last one to the lake has to skinny-dip!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Strip, Strip, Skinny-dip**

Water dripped in slow rhythm from broad leaves, crickets chirped and nocturnal animals made their squeaking little sounds as life slowly resurfaced in the heart of the tropical forest. The heavy rainfall had let up an hour ago and all manner of creatures were emerging from their burrows and homes to take advantage of the pause in downpour.

The crescent moon, sitting high in the sky, cast its soothing silver glow over the forest, its inhabitants and the small lake set in the middle of a clearing of trees. The lake water shimmered and sparkled under the moonlight and its presence enhanced the enchanting peace of the post-rain atmosphere.

Foliage and large boulders flanked the lake on all its sides and gave the place an enclosed and private feel.

Suddenly a patch of foliage began to shift and rustle. Moments later an evilly chuckling Duo Maxwell burst through the greenery. His noisy entrance sent birds flying and animals scurrying away in alarm.

Duo grinned from ear to ear as he surveyed the lake and its surroundings, oblivious to the serene peace he'd just horribly disturbed. It looked like a good night for swim and this was the perfect spot for it. The air was warm but free from its usual heavy moisture because of the recent rain and the moon lit the clearing and reflected off the water so it was just light enough to see around.

Duo wickedly wondered who of the other guys would be last to make it to the lake. He was eagerly awaiting a little strip show.

Looking around, he spotted a set of flat rocks right at the lake's edge. One of those would make a perfect impromptu bar since the bottles of whiskey were very precariously gripped in his arms.

Duo was about to stride towards the rocks when with a squelch he realized that his boots had sunken ankle deep in mud. There was less tree covering here so the soil had become heavily saturated from the rain. Duo grimaced at his feet as he tried, without success, to lift a booted foot from the mud.

Just then, the foliage behind Duo rustled again making Duo's eyes go round. He just had enough time to say _uh oh_ before he was bowled over by a hyper blond and a set-faced perfect soldier as they jogged past him.

Duo tipped forward and wobbled, the six bottles clunked against each other but mercifully didn't fall and neither did he. He heaved a shaky breath.

"Mush, mush, Barton!"

Duo's eyes rounded once again at Wufei's voice calling from the behind the wall of shrubbery. The leaves parted for the third time that evening and a stoic-faced Trowa, with a drunken Wufei hoisted on his back, emerged passed by.

Trowa had cleanly avoided bumping into Duo but the braided boy, still hunched forward and stuck in the mud, nearly lost his grip on the bottles from mere shock as he watched the bizarre scene wide-eyed.

"HAH!"

Duo shook himself from his stupor at Wufei's loud noise.

"Maxwell is la-hast," Wufei sang happily.

Quatre placed a steadying hand on Duo's shoulder. "It's true. You technically are," he smiled.

"Hn," Heero agreed. Duo blinked at Heero who had materialised out of nowhere next to him.

Quatre eased the bottles form Duo's hands while Heero stepped behind him, braced his feet apart and hugged Duo around the waist. Duo squeaked. Heero leaned back and lifted Duo out of the mud with a loud squelching noise.

Quatre stifled a chuckled as he eyed the two over his shoulder while making his way back to the lake.

By now, Wufei had grown tired of singing 'Maxwell is last' and had decided to chant 'ski-nny-dip' instead. Trowa was trying to slowly ease him off his back but Wufei was too preoccupied to cooperate. With help from the blond, Wufei was deposited on one of the flat rocks just as Heero and Duo walked over.

"Alright, alright," Duo called over Wufei's chant, bringing it to a halt. In amusement and resignation as he took off his muddied boots and socks. "Guess I did get here last."

Then, without any ado whatsoever, Duo skipped up a large boulder several feet away and turned to face the guys. The moon shone over his shoulder, outlining him with light.

"You guys wanna see me strip?" he questioned, though it really wasn't a question.

Quatre gave a cheerful 'you bet'.

Duo teasingly winked at the four boys staring up at him and grabbed the edges of his Preventer issue jacket and let it slide off his shoulders. He caught it in his dexterous fingers before it could fall off completely. The jacket was spun on one finger and tossed to a cheering Quatre. Duo next grabbed the dog tags hanging around his neck. He toyed with the chain before tugging at his t-shirt neck and dropping the tags behind it. Those would stay on.

The four other pilots licked their lips and continued to oggle the tease show. Despite the shadows cast by the moon, Duo's brilliant eyes shown down at them.

Duo crossed his arms and reached around the hem of his shirt. He pulled the shirt up with deliberate slowness. Inch by inch he revealed his taught abdomen, gently muscled chest, protruding collarbones, and broad shoulders.

For an instant, the shirt held Duo's bangs out of his face. His eyes fluttered shut and for that one moment his face was perfectly relaxed. Dark-lashes against pale smooth cheeks, full pouting lips and sharp nose, all in perfect harmony.

Then the bangs fell over his face again and Duo's teasing smirk returned full blast. He pulled the shirt until the long braid fell out the neck hole then tossed the rumpled fabric to Trowa, who caught it deftly despite his eyes - or eye - being riveted to Duo's face.

The mood of the strip show changed with abruptness. The four guys on the ground could practically hear the trumpet-y burlesque music as Duo stamped his legs apart with a delicious swagger of his hips and put both his hands to his belt buckle. Metal against metal sounded, followed by the slide of leather and the buckle was undone. Next, Duo reached for the buttons of his Preventer issue pants. He had tilted his head up and was staring down his nose at his fellow pilots. His eyes were lidded and his expression was of devilish delight. Seemed he was a bit of an exhibitionist. Just a bit.

With a pop and zip Duo's pants opened. In the open v a glimpse of black boxers and bare hint of chestnut coloured curls could be seen. But Duo didn't give the guys the satisfaction of seeing more than that. He spun away from them on the rock and instead and gave them a view of his rounded backside in fitted black boxers as he pulled the pants down his legs and let them slide to his ankles. He stepped out of the garment and threw it over his shoulder to Heero.

The pants hit Heero in the chest but he caught them there. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were hooded as he continued to watch. The tight black boxers hugged the lean muscles of Duo's thighs and his glorious ass.

He eyed his four companions over his shoulder, smirking wickedly.

The final act of the show was finally here. Four pairs of eyes watched with avid interests. Four hearts beat with hammering force. Duo hooked his thumbs into the low-slung waistband of his boxers. He slid his thumbs along the material forward and back around, slowly easing them lower and lower. Then, as the drum beat of hearts reached an ultimate crescendo he pushed them down the curve of his backside in one swift movement and slid them off entirely.

There were sharp intakes of breath behind him.

His body turned slightly as he looked over his shoulder. The moon outlined thighs, the curve of a butt cheek on one side and the bump of a hipbone on the other. The black boxers swished in the air as Duo spun them around a finger. He winked. Then chucked the last article of clothing in Wufei's direction.

The boxers zipped by Wufei's ear and were caught in his hand purely by reflex. Wufei was too stunned to make any movement consciously.

Before the guys had a chance to see anything other than Duo's rounded globes, he stepped to the edge of the boulder and dived smoothly into the crystalline water of the lake.

The four pilots stared at the spot where Duo had disappeared for several long and dumbfounded moments. Someone might have made a 'guh' noise however all the boys were experiencing sever malfunction with their ability to speak. Actually, most of their brain was short-circuiting.

Eventually Duo appeared several feet from the spot he had dove in. He sputtered and whooped happily. Then dove under again and emerged spouting water like a fountain.

"Y'guys coming in or what?" he shouted to the shore.

Trowa shook himself. "Yeah," he called back. "Is it warm?"

"It's fantastic!" Duo answered.

Trowa unhurriedly stripped his clothes and pulled the bundle of pillows with him into the water.

Quatre's eyes shifted from staring at Duo to staring at Trowa, by which time long strides had carried him thigh-deep into the water. Quatre gulped audibly as he watched Trowa's slim hips disappear beneath the surface.

"I'm coming too," he called just as a naked Heero slowly strode by him.

Quatre was gaping again, this time as Heero's backside flexed and moved with his steps and eventually also disappeared into the lake.

Quatre quickly stripped his shirt and was just reaching for his buckle when he heard Wufei snort and mutter, "Count me out."

A pang of irritation shot threw him. Wufei was such a stubborn – Quatre took a deep breath.

"Aww, come on, Wufei," he said gently, hoping to convince Wufei to join in. It would be more fun with all five of them.

"No way, Winner," Wufei huffed and crossed his arms. Quatre felt a vein pulse in his temple.

"It wont be fun without you, Wufei," Quatre pleaded, "and please, call me Quatre."

"I'm sure you'll all do just fine, Winner," Wufei pointed out and ignored Quatre's request.

Now Quatre was really irritated. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at Wufei.

"It's Quatre."

Wufei glanced at him sidelong and for an instant his eyes deviated from Quatre's face. Quatre didn't miss that. He raised an eyebrow at Wufei who flushed and glowered. Then Wufei looked back and purposely kept his eyes strictly to Quatre's face.

"Winner," he said with deliberate emphasis.

Quatre growled somewhere low in his throat and his eye twitched dangerously an instant before he lunged at Wufei and knocked him flat on his back onto a rough flat stone.

Wufei yelped.

He eyed Quatre nervously as the blond straddled his hips and leaned low over him. There was something decidedly dangerous about the way Quatre had him pinned down – and seductive too, definitely seductive.

"Say it, Wufei," Quatre hissed in his ear.

"Say what?" Wufei feigned ignorance.

"Say my name, Wufei," Quatre snarled down at him.

"Winner," Wufei feigned again.

"Say it," Quatre said more forcefully.

"Never," Wufei breathed.

"Say it," Quatre said more forcefully yet.

"I refuse."

"Say it!" Quatre ordered and this time he pressed himself down on Wufei, groin to groin.

Wufei whimpered, locked his jaw and shook his head.

"Say it!" Quatre repeated. He ground his hips into Wufei's.

A moan nearly escaped Wufei's tight lips but he held it in even as his eyes rolled back and his eyelids nearly fluttered shut.

"Say my name, Wufei," Quatre commanded. The blond braced himself on the rock with his hands on either side of Wufei's head. Meanwhile, Wufei had gripped the blond's hips, unsure if he wanted to push them way or pull them closer still. Quatre began a rhythm of excruciatingly slowly grinding himself against Wufei, all the while commanding the other boy to say his first name.

When Duo had seen Quatre throw himself at Wufei he had been curious. Now, as he and the other two pilots pulled closer to the shore - and within hearing range - they were welcomed by a close up view of the shirtless blond riding Wufei and growling commands at him.

Despite the cool water, Heero, Trowa and Duo felt their bodies flare with heat.

Quatre's pale skin put even the moon to envy. His blond hair danced around his face every time he pulled his body forward and back. His body was all smooth lines and curves and his back was tight with light muscles. Wufei had his round, pert backside in a solid grip.

Wufei meanwhile was flushed, gritting his teeth and panting. His dark eyes were fixed on Quatre through his lashes. Stubborn dragon.

Quatre growled in frustration. He dipped his head down and captured Wufei's bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at it.

Wufei moaned loudly.

"Say. My. Name." Quatre demanded.

Wufei gave a choppy shake of his head.

Quatre lifted his hips entirely off of Wufei and repeated the command.

Wufei groaned and subconsciously lifted his hips, searching for that delicious friction. Quatre pulled himself even further away. Wufei groaned again and finally – finally – gave in.

"Quatre!"

He shouted the name and then said it again and again till Quatre shut him up with a triumphant and bruising kiss. They warred with their tongues and Wufei was panting heavily by the time Quatre pulled away.

The blond gave the boy beneath him a glittering angelic smile that belied the devilish persona underneath and un-straddled Wufei's hips.

In a flash, a buck-naked Quatre was joining the other boys in the water. Wufei stared after him. So did the other boys.

"Common in, Wufei," Quatre called brightly.

Wufei might have considered protesting if the comment hadn't been accompanied by a look from the blond that clearly said 'if you don't get in this water right now I'll make you'.

Wufei gulped and stripped. Hey, he needed to wash the whiskey out of his hair anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Kinkey and the Hickey**

Quatre's face became illuminated with the warm, red-orange glow of the fire as he blew into the embers one last time to ensure that they would stay alight. The wood crackled merrily, the wavering flames finally took hold and steadied against the breezeless night.

He smiled in a mix of self-pride and satisfaction. The expression gave his usually gentle face a mischievous, boyish look that might have been more at home on someone like Duo. But Quatre had his other side, too, like every body else. He looked at the fire he'd just made for a moment longer, its flicker reflected in his bright eyes, and turned to call to his fellow pilots.

"Fire's ready!"

Heero and Trowa looked to the waving blond and smiled.

"Thank you, Quatre," Trowa answered back. He was ringing out soggy, freshly laundered pillows with Heero. A pillow he and Heero held in between their grasps groaned and dripped water under the pressure they were twisting it with until they deemed it rung out and piled it with the others that were recovering their shape from the same treatment. Just then Duo tossed the last pillow he'd washed to the two and rose form the lake's side.

Duo stretched his back and flicked his hands to rid them of the water as he surveyed the others around him. He was hit for a second with a feeling of nostalgia or maybe something like déjà vu but not quit. Either way, he was reminded of the days when he'd been a street rat on L2. The scene before his eyes now was just like the best part of those old days when the dirty little kids of L2 would band together to make their semblance of a life bearable. They'd split into little packs and hunt through the trash for food, assemble forts to sleep in for the night, and gather blankets to keep out the cold. This moment now was just like those moments back then but better – so much better.

Duo walked towards Quatre, guided by the bright flames of the fire. As he approached he ducked the wooden frame Wufei was rigging together.

Early on, the boys had realized that if left on their own the pillows would take days to dry. So while Duo, Heero and Trowa washed, and Quatre made the fire, Wufei assembled a high frame around the fire with a net stretched across it. This way the pillows could be placed on the net and dry by the heat.

"Nice job, guys," Duo said, addressing both Quatre's efforts with the fire and Wufei's with the wooden frame.

Quatre brightly exclaimed his thanks. Wufei grunted in reply as he tightened the last rope. Heero and Trowa approached as well and gently started to load the pillows on the netting.

Finally that task was done and out of the way.

Duo could feel his restless energy mounding to the point that he couldn't hold in the cheerful whoop that was fighting to get out of his chest.

"IT'S DRINKING TIME!!"

The startling cry stretched and faded as Duo bound off to the distant set of flat rocks where they're left the whiskey bottles earlier when they'd first arrived at the lake. After playing around in the water – yes, playing around; like a bunch of five-year-old boys – the pilots had found themselves a bit of ways further down from where they'd first been. Quatre had swum back to their spot to bring them their boxers when they'd decided to call it quits.

The five Preventers had left the grown boy soldiers on the bank of the lake for awhile and instead indulged their inner child for a couple of hours. The five of them may have had more experiences on their backs than even a person three times their age. But still, of the five, more than half of them had never played a game of water splash until this night. It was an experience they would all treasure.

Now, though, the innocent merriment would be traded for the adult rated fun that the five craved equally as much. They were all dressed in their form fitting, Preventer standard issue boxers and comfortably seating themselves near the bright light of the fire.

Wufei kept his eye on Duo as the Preventer/Pilot nimbly hopped around a wide patch of mud on his quest to the precious whisky. Upon reaching the spot, Duo grabbed a bottle in each hand and raised them in victory over his head with a loud 'wooo yeah'. He started to dash back. Wufei had guessed that practicality would completely slip the braided boy's mind.

"Cups, Maxwell!" he shouted. An 'arg' echoed to him from Duo who promptly turned around again.

"Pft," Wufei huffed and turned away from the alluring sight of Maxwell leaping across that mud patch for the second time. He didn't need to see Duo secure the bundle he'd earlier packed over his bare shoulders and make yet another graceful hop over the mud patch.

Wufei settled on the mossy ground. He was just shifting to get comfortable when a lumpy bundle landed in his lap. He glared over top of it at Duo who'd tossed said bundle.

"Cups!" was Duo's only word of explanation.

"So, whose turn is it?" Quatre asked as Duo sat down next to him.

"If I recall correctly," Trowa murmured, needless to say that he, as well as every other boy there did, "it should be Wufei's turn."

"Eh?" Wufei inquired eloquently as he looked up from rummaging in the haphazardly packed bundle. His hair was a bit mussed.

"It's your turn, Wufei," Heero replied amused but there was sultry twist to the way he said Wufei's name. And the one addressed definitely noticed.

Wufei cleared his throat and maybe – just maybe – flushed a little. As a delay and a distraction he quickly retrieved the stack of shot glasses and tossed the bundle somewhere behind himself.

The glasses were distributed and filled. Wufei emptied his in a gulp and coughed.

"Ok." He looked to Duo for a refill, which was promptly given, while he pondered whom to pick. As his eyes drifted from person to person, he briefly – very briefly – considered picking Quatre. The blonde's body grinding against his earlier still sent his mind and senses in a whirl when he thought about it. Ok so maybe he considered choosing Quatre more than just briefly.

Wufei cleared his throat again and decided against that for now. _Maybe later though_, the back of his mind whispered.

"Barton," he announced.

Wufei decided on the route of revenge. It had been Trowa, after all, who'd dared him to – to … an image of Heero, flushed and panting flashed across Wufei's mental theatre.

He gave himself a mental kick to deal with it.

"Truth or dare?" Wufei smirked wickedly. _Lets see how you like it_, he thought. Not that he hadn't liked it, mind you – oh but he had. Point being – Revenge!

"Truth," Trowa answered without hesitation.

_Damn_, Wufei thought. His plan backfired. It would have been easier to dare the other to do some embarrassing task but thinking up a truth that would be equally embarrassing was challenging. Judging by Trowa's smirk, he'd concluded the same thing.

Wufei scowled.

Then he leered. He'd been hit with a spark of brilliance, or perhaps the liquor was kicking in.

"What is …" he paused for effect. And to hold back his delighted giggle at this truth.

"Your deepest…"

"Darkest…"

"Sexual fantasy?"

_Victory_, inner Wufei sang. The more conscious part of his brain scoffed at being so easily influenced by a little hard liquor.

Trowa calmly raised his drink and tilted it back. He just as calmly placed the emptied glass before and 'hummed' pensively.

Wufei and the other boys leaned forward, impatient to hear the answer.

"Role play."

Trowa announced this without any preamble and with perfect calm. Four mouths hung open in shock, surprise, and a little intrigue.

"What kind of role play," Questioned, an interested sparkle in his eyes, "specifically?"

Trowa shrugged nonchalantly in response. "Any kind."

"… Though…" he added thoughtful.

"Though?" The blond was breathless.

Trowa skilfully hid a smirk. He leaned towards the blond, his eyes lidded.

"Though," he whispered, "teacher/pupil is one of my favourites."

Quatre's heart did a triple summersault in his chest and he was transported to somewhere on cloud nine.

"Uh huh," was the only thing he could manage to say.

Meanwhile, Wufei was utterly bristled at Trowa's ability to completely mask his emotions, if he had any. Wufei vowed to get some sort of reaction out of the imperturbable acrobat.

"And which would you be, Barton?" he snapped.

Trowa drew away from the blond, though not without a promising wink. "The teacher, of course."

"Trowa, you kink!" Duo grinned as Duo would and he reached over to refill his friend's cup. "You're kinky devil, y'know that?" The question was obviously rhetorical because, yes, Trowa, as well as the rest of them, knew that perfectly well.

"It's not a surprising kink," Heero interjected. "Considering Trowa's remarkable success at undercover missions."

The comment was accompanied by a friendly if slightly admiring grin. Trowa grinned back.

"Yeah, no kidding," Duo said bemused. "Your turn, Tro-babe"

_Oooh, this is gonna be good_, inner Duo cackled with glee. The last dare Trowa had dictated had turned into _quite_ a show. Wufei with his eyes close, dark lashes resting against his caramel skin and his long silky hair dragging across Heero's toned torso and his tongue making long swipes over Heero's skin, nipples, and taught throat.

With a mental whimper, Duo joined Quatre as a warm puddle off lust on that same cloud.

Unfortunately, he hit the mossy forest floor with a dull thump when Trowa declared his victim for the turn.

"Duo, truth or dare?"

Duo stared, eyes rounded like blue-violet Frisbees.

It wasn't that Duo had a problem with doing some embarrassing task in front of his friends. He'd proven that by his strip show earlier, which he performed without the slightest hesitation. Likewise, Duo prided himself on never telling a lie. He wasn't ashamed of himself, his past, his preferences or anything else like that. But vowing to tell 'the truth and nothing but the truth' still leaves the gap of telling 'the whole truth'. And the whole truth was that Duo was afraid of giving himself away to those he cared about the most. What if a dare involved getting to close to certain someones and as a result he got – ehrm – too excited? Or what if he were dared to spill some truth he wouldn't want to the others to know – certain others to know?

"Um…" he stuttered. "Truth."

How bad could it be, right?

Trowa wasted no time in proving that it could, in fact, be pretty bad.

"What is your favourite position?"

_Eep_. Warning signs went off in Duo's brain. Would answering that give anything away?

Duo looked everywhere but at the people present. While his brain debated the question, his mouth took over at a mile a second.

"Oh well, let see, in soccer I like to play goalie, 'cus I'm good at it, y'know, but in football, well, then it's quarterback 'cus there's no goalie in football and in battle, I like offence but not head on like Yuy here, see, I prefer to sneak in before the sucker's know what's hit 'em-"

Duo drew in a heaving of breath since he's run out of air during his run-on tirade. He was cut off before he could ramble again – thankfully.

"Favorite position in sex, Duo," Heero clarified for Trowa, his voice like cool steel.

Duo clamped his mouth shut. _Oh crap oh crap_. _Get a grip Duo_.

He mumbled something then clamped his mouth close again.

"What was that?" Trowa asked.

Duo sat like a cat with a rat-tail hanging out of its mouth yet saying 'who, me? I haven't done anything.'

What he needed was a little liquid courage. So Duo grabbed his glass of whiskey and drank back a healthy shot of said medicine and then another. Almost immediately he felt the slight tingle of warmth spread through his skull just as a smirk across his face. Good to know that the medicine works.

"Well, Tro-baby," he said smoothly, the normal Duo was back in control and the part of him that was caught off guard safely tucked into bed for the night.

"I happen to particularly like…"

"The middle," Duo admitted with his broad grin.

"The middle?" Wufei questioned. He was having difficulty wrapping his brain around that thought.

"Mmm yeah," Duo leered at him. "Me sandwiched between two hot guys." A delighted shiver ran up his spine.

"Threesome has such a nice ring to it. Don't it, FeiFei?" Duo leaned into the other boy. On surface, his grin was ever broadening. "Ménage trios, Fei?"

Wufei pinked at the thought. His inner mind theatre went on sudden overload. Ménage trios, indeed.

"Hehe," Quatre chuckled. "Who's the kink now, Duo," he teased playfully.

"I guess I am, Q," Duo smiled. "And it's this kink's turn to play!"

"Hee-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Humm," Duo tapped his chin thoughtfully, one eye squinting while the other did the opposite.

The others waited while Duo pondered. Suddenly, Duo 'ooh'ed so wickedly that they were sure Shinigami had just joined the party.

"I dare you," Duo stated, like he was giving a business proposition. "To give Q-bean a hickey!!"

"W-what?" Quatre screeched, startled.

"On his bum," Duo added to Heero who was as attentive as if Duo were his commanding officer and this, a most important mission to save the universe from almost certain destruction. But really, in Heero's mind, being asked to put out the trash would likely fall into the same category. There was no selective filter in Yuy world. But Heero did cast a quick glance to Trowa from the corner of his eye. The other was not perturbed in the least and seemed intrigued instead.

"Agreed," he deadpanned to a delighted Shinigami. Mission accepted.

Quatre looked from Shinigami to the Perfect Soldier, to Shinigami, and then back again. That's when he noticed that the Perfect Soldier was now watching _him_.

Quatre squeaked.

And ran.

Or he tried to, anyway. But no one could possibly outrun the Perfect Soldier. Heero was called that with good reason. He had the blond tackled to the ground in an instant. Quatre futilely struggled to escape but Heero was already moving up his body while pinning him to the soft, mossy forest floor.

Quatre's hair was in disarray and his heart was in his throat but when Heero made a soothing swipe with his tongue against the nape of his neck, Quatre's throat miraculously cleared to let out a long heady moan.

Heero smirked, amused, like a lion playing with an elk before he would devour it for dinner.

Heero swiped another lick against Quatre's delicious, slender neck. His nose nuzzled in the soft blond curls at the back of Quatre's head. A soft, needy sigh escaped his captive.

Quatre tried to remember why he'd disagreed to this. Surely, it was because he hadn't expected Heero's tongue to be so warm and his touch to be so … so firm but sensual.

Heero licked down Quatre's neck. He nipped little stinging bites along the curve of the blonde's back. He was on his side, his body pressed flush against the panting blonde's and his hardening bulge pressed against the side of Quatre's rounded butt cheek. Quatre's own hardening bulge was trapped between himself and the earth.

Quatre's breath hitched at every nip and he moaned at every lick, writhing on the ground next to Heero as the other patiently made his way along his spinal chord.

Heero's hands explored Quatre's quivering back. Sliding up and down the smooth, luminescent pale skin. The blazing glow of the fire was contrasted by the silvery shine of the moon across the expanse of skin.

Heero's curious hands were igniting sparks along Quatre's body and when he looped his thumb into the elastic waistband of Quatre's boxers, the blond vibrated with anticipation. His silvery, golden brows drew together and he pulled out tufts of moss as his hands tried to fist into the ground.

Heero shuffled his body, curving to bend over Quatre. He was at the base of Quatre's spine, just above the start the blonde's tailbone. His thumb slowly stretched the dark, cotton material in his grasp lower and over the twin curves of Quatre's rear. He stopped a moment to drink in the picture before him. A squirming, panting blond, outlined against the dark, rich colours of the forest floor. Quatre was too absorbed in the feeling of his sensitive skin exposed against the atmosphere to notice that four pairs of eyes were watching him with awe. He squirmed, wanting to feel Heero's mouth on his skin again.

Quatre felt hot breath on his right butt cheek. His back was rising and falling rapidly with deep, heaving pants. There was a broad swipe of a moist tongue along the cleft of his ass and Quatre started making noises he didn't know were possible.

And then, Quatre's whole body convulsed with delight and his throat sang at the firm grip of teeth on the soft, supple flesh of his ass.

Intakes of breath echoed in his ear, his own as well as from the others. It was all a rush of sensation and noise; he pounding heart beat a drum solo in the confusion.

Heero sucked, nipped and kissed at the smooth, tender flesh until it was hued with crimson. Mission accomplished.

He reverently pulled Quatre's boxers up and over the firm, beautiful mounds of the blonde's ass.

"So," Heero looked over Quatre's still panting body at the stunned guys beyond. A satisfied, smug grin flitted across his features and settled there.

"My turn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sticky and Sweet**

Heero was smug. Smug as the cat that got the cream but ten times more because the magnificence of what he'd just orchestrated beat cream by a hundred thousand miles and then some. He wasn't smug because he'd just demonstrated his remarkable observational skills and his surprising store of knowledge pertaining to outdoor survival. No, spotting the red-orange flowers from the lakeside and in the dark when they were located at least twenty feet away was no big deal for Yuy. It was the use he'd come up with for the sweet, sticky nectar the exotic flowers provided that had Heero grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Oh yes, Heero Yuy was basking in the glory of what his imagination and creativity had brought to life, both of which were faculties that rarely got the time of day in Yuy world. And mind you, basking and grinning are terms applied loosely in Heero's case. Any expression on his face would be a severely understated version of the same thing on any normal human being.

Nevertheless, Heero basked in Heero-like fashion and meanwhile Quatre lounged across his lap. The blond had shuffled over and plopped down while still in a state of warm fuzzy oblivion from moments earlier when Heero had put a blushing mark on his rear. The spot still had a pleasant sting to it, which was making it difficult for Quatre to will his half-mast erection away. So, the blond decided to stop trying especially since Heero's ingenious dare promised to undo the effort anyway.

Next to Cheshire-Heero and warm-fuzzy-Quatre sat Wufei – I'm-not-going-to-drool-Wufei. He was perched rigidly on the mossy forest floor and considering himself fortunate for every ounce of self-control he managed. He too deemed Heero's dare a masterpiece.

This work of art repeatedly being referred to was taking place only a few paces in front Heero, Wufei, and Quatre, within the glow of the fire that kept the darkness of night at bay.

Duo laughed, his voice rich with mirth, as his nose nudged a part of Trowa he couldn't truly identify but guessed to be the boy's hipbone. Trowa gave a weak chuckled in answer. Despite his ever-calm appearance, his breath was hitched in his throat right now.

Feeling steady again, Duo shuffled forward, distributing his weight from knee to knee to move. He nearly tripped again but caught himself just short of head-butting Trowa. Giving in to the helplessness, Duo buried his face against Trowa's hip and let free his laughter as Trowa, watching from down his nose – it was the best he could do in the position he was in – chuckled along until the other's laughter eased.

Duo raised himself, smiling in Trowa's general direction. He was certain that although it was Trowa's second profession, of the two of them Trowa was not the one being a clown tonight. But who could blame Duo. He was doing his best considering he was blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. A few stumbles were bound to happen.

But then again, the blindfold and restraints were his own doing.

See, it had all started when Heero had casually pointed out that some bush twenty feet away happened to be blooming flowers that produced edible sap. Duo had been very proud to have mostly restrained his eyebrow from arching up in a 'eeeh?!' sort of expression. What did flowers and their edible flower-goo have anything to do with Truth-or-Dare?

But then Heero had switched from looking casually at the distant flowers to looking pointedly at him. Not long after, Trowa was positioning to lie down, Heero was smirking like an evil genius and Wufei and Quatre were clapping with enthusiasm in Heero's honour.

The dare was that Trowa would be covered in sap and Duo had to lick it all off. It was a simple enough dare. But Duo just had to go and open his big mouth. He just had to go and boast that he could do it blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back. Heero, of course, had taken that literally.

It was times like these that Duo swore Heero could read him like a book. He had a creeping feeling Heero knew exactly how he was going to behave and had counted on it. Smug, clever bastard.

So, now Trowa lay on the ground, much like a virgin on a sacrificial altar – what with his arms thrown out on either side and his body decorated from thighs to lips with swirling, zigzagging patterns of raspberry-coloured nectar – and Duo was straddled atop his long muscled legs.

Long muscled legs with which he'd just become very intimate.

He had just finished licking Tro's thighs clean of nectar. Those lean muscles had flexed and spasm at his touch and the very idea of that had Duo's heart pumping blood ten times faster than it needed to.

He tried to keep his thoughts innocent and aimed for Trowa's belly where he guessed the next batch of nectar would be.

Trowa shifted and wriggled minutely. Beads of sap were slowly running down his sides and tickling him. On top of that, Duo's talented tongue was sweeping over his stomach and abs and caressing his skin in sweet torture. Considering that the boy could yap so many words in a single minute, it was to be expected that his tongue would be particularly dextrous. Trowa didn't want to think about what more such a dextrous tongue could do lest he should poke Duo in the chest.

He very nearly lost it when Duo's tongue swirled around his navel and then dipped in to collect stray droplets or nectar. Trowa's eyes were riveted to the sight. He closed them but that only amplified the sensations. Since it was of no used, Trowa gave in and indulged in the magnificent view he had of his braided comrade. His chest felt like it was knotting itself.

Duo's shoulders were pulled back because of his tied hands, forcing his collarbones into greater definition. A dark strip of fabric lay across his eyes, hung over by his chestnut bangs. With his vibrant eyes covered by the blindfold his full swollen lips captured the attention most. But the icing on the cake was his long, surprisingly delicate neck. With his hair piled in a knotted bun at the back of head, Duo's neck stood our against the black night and made Trowa's mouth water.

Duo had requested to have his hair tied up himself to save the trouble of having to wash 'flower-goo' out of it later. The bun was held up with a pair of long smooth sticks Quatre had procured for the purpose. But the long hanging flowers and greens decorating the bun and framing Duo's cherubic face had been Heero's idea.

Duo had yet to know about that little addition because they had purposely been added only after he had already been blindfolded. That's when Quatre and Wufei had started to applaud Heero's magnificent genius-ness.

All in all, Duo was quiet a sight to behold.

Trowa swallowed the knot in his throat.

Lest he should poke Duo in the chest.

Duo's head was swimming. The powerful scent of the flowers and their sweet honey sap was intoxicating him. But not as much as the contrasting taste of nectar and skin and the contrasting feel of sticky and smooth.

He sucked and licked at the delicious nectar. The stuff wasn't so sweet to be overwhelming but just enough to be addictive. And possibly an aphrodisiac. But the dizzying feeling in his head might have been because of Trowa's flat toned abdomen under his tongue. Or maybe it was how unexpectedly responsive Trowa was. Though it was only slight movements and the barest hitching of his breath that alerted Duo, he was certain of the effect he was having on his silent, controlled comrade.

Duo grinned like the devil.

He continued licking expanse of smooth delicious skin until a sudden shiver escaped Trowa. Now Duo knew exactly where he was along Trowa's broad chest. His tongue had brushed at a tight little nub under a dollop of nectar.

Duo grinned even broader.

Trowa was caught by surprised when a cool puff of air blew over his nipple. A moan escaped him. A moan so low that only Duo was close enough to hear.

The slight sound was ecstasy to Duo's ears.

His grin could've split his face, it had broadened so much.

He descended on the other nipple and gave it the same teasing treatment. Another soft moan came from below him.

Satisfied, Duo moved on and licked at Trowa's chest non-too patiently. He could guess where the path of nectar was leading him and really couldn't wait to get there.

He had to tilt his head to get at the nectar along Trowa's long throat but managed to clear the whole trail of sweet sticky goodness in one broad sweep of his tongue, leaving a wet path on Trowa's neck from shoulder to jaw. He licked along Tro's jaw line even though there was no nectar there. Then teasingly flicked his tongue at Tro's lower lip.

Trowa's lips had, in the beginning, been covered with nectar but he had long since licked them clean, unable to restrain himself. Now Quatre quickly jumped forward with a fresh flower bud between his fingers. Biting his lip, he swiftly squeezed its ample nectar onto Trowa's awaiting lips and some into Trowa's open mouth. He really envied Duo at the moment.

Duo waited to hear whoever had approached return to their seat then leaned over Tro again.

His mouth hovered an inch over Trowa's. Their breaths played against each other a moment before Duo finally placed the tip of his tongue at the corner of Trowas mouth and made a long swipe across the boy's lower lip.

Trowa wanted to lean up into the caress but held himself back, taking his self control to its very limits.

Duo could sense Trowa's impatience – impatience that matched his own - but because Trowa was being so good at acting indifferent Duo decided to tease just a bit more.

He licked at Trowa's lip again. This time he took the firm flesh into his mouth and gently sucked. He repeated his earlier teasing gestures on Trowa's upper lip, flicking his tongue against the nectar and swiping across the tender flesh. But he refused to give the other boy what he really desired. Duo wanted Trowa to beg.

Trowa, meanwhile, was reaching his breaking point. He wanted to feel Duo's lips against his own and wanted to war Duo's sly tongue. He could imagine what it would be like to kiss Duo but imagination wasn't good enough. The devil that he was, Duo was nipping at his lips and licking every inch of them but wasn't kissing him full on. Damned mischievous devil.

Duo lifted away from Trowa's sweet lips to catch his breath. His muscles were going to start protesting soon from being bent over like this. That Tro-babe could have so much control for so long was really baffling and frustrating him. He wanted to Trowa to let go, even just a little.

But Duo couldn't hold out any longer.

His attack was savage. Without warning. His lips were on Trowa's in a brutal, bruising assault, his tongue forcing itself past Trowa's parted lips before the other knew what hit him. The kiss was more like a war of tongues, teeth and lips. Duo was merciless.

The roughness of the kiss, the sweetness of the nectar, the softness of Duo's lips and the teasing motions of his tongue had Trowa in a daze. The frenzy of it all. The sensual movements of Duo's lean body against his own. He didn't even know he moaned.

The low moan deep from Trowa's throat reverberated through Duo's whole being. Ignoring the fact that his own moans and noises likely drowned out that sound, Duo did a little victory dance in his head and counted himself victor of the battle. Finally, he relaxed against Trowa, breaking the kiss.

Both boys panted desperately trying to get air into their lungs. They could hear enthusiastic clapping from the vicinity of their other comrades. They had to agree, Heero's dare was quite good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You guys, THANK YOU for the reviews, favs, and adds. YOU ALL ARE ZE BESTESTESTs!! XD  
and sorry for my slow updating :s


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ...Ugh**

Injustice!

Inhuman! Unbelievable! … And utterly annoying!

Wufei sat and fumed while the others jumped to help Duo and Trowa. Quatre went fussing over the tall acrobat and helping him up, while Heero deftly worked on the knots binding Duo's hands after having pulled off the blindfold from Duo's eyes. But Wufei sat and fumed. Fumed at Trowa for being stoic like a mannequin in a store window.

How could anyone _not_ loose their head after being ridden like that and by non other than Duo Maxwell of all people. The way Duo moved and worked his tongue – it was like … _sin_ – 'Forgive me Father. It's been two weeks since my last confession – ' kinda' sin.

But Trowa, he had just lain there throughout Heero's dare and now had little more than the faintest hint of a blush to prove that the whole scenario had took place at all.

Irritation and disbelief festered within Wufei. The building upwell blocked the surrounding ambience into a dull hum against his ears; the chirping of crickets, the buzzing of insects, Duo and Heero's playful banter, since Heero had decided mid work that he'd rather not untie Duo, liking him better as he was – all tied up and at his mercy, and Duo's exclaiming about this jungle cursing everyone's inner devil out. It blocked out Quatre's giggling as the rosy-cheeked blond wiped Trowa's chest free of stickiness with a wetted t-shirt.

Wufei couldn't believe his eyes. Barton sat leaned back on his arms and looking for all the world like he were casually staring at a wall, not the fierce little blond who obviously wanted to jump his bones – and Wufei knew from his earlier experience that _that_ was –ehrm– quite nice.

But really, how could Trowa be so – so – freaking calm? How could he have not been moaning and writhing when Duo was atop of him? When Duo was kissing him? If it had been him in Barton's place he would have … Wufei promptly tried to _not_ think about that. It was really best that his mind not wonder over what it would feel like to have Duo pressed against his body or to look down at him when he had his arms tied back like that and his hair up. He was angry right now and it was best to stick to emotions he was more familiar with.

"Hee-chan! Untie me now!" Duo demanded, bringing Wufei's attention back to the present.

Heero was smirking at their bound friend; Wufei had seen Heero smirk more often this one night than in all the time he'd ever known him. It was nice.

"Why should I?" Heero asked, clearly teasing.

Duo snarled in response; a cute snarl in Wufei's half-paying-attention opinion. It wasn't one of those psycho, powered by Shinigami, ones.

"So I can get revenge," Duo growled. "For what you did to my hair!"

Duo had finally noticed out of the corner of his eye that the thing occasionally nudging against his face was not hair but dangling pink flowers. Pink!

Violet would have gone much better with his eyes!

"Oh yeah?" Heero casually fingered one of the pink buds.

"Yeah! Just you wait till I get my hands on ya'" Duo threatened.

Heero's finger froze on the delicate flower and one of his eyebrows cocked thoughtfully.

"If that's the case –" he tackled the knots.

'_I'd untie him too for that threat' _Wufei thought numbly. Mmm, Duo's hand's …

Wufei gave himself a mental slap to the back of the head and struggled to regain hold of his slipping frustration. Yes, that's right. He was angry with Barton for being less expressive than a teakettle.

As if to emphasise that point, at that very moment Quatre was touching a hand to Trowa's chest in a subtle little gesture. Asking the taller boy where his dog tags were was an obvious ruse. He just wanted an excuse to get his hands on that broad chest. Trowa merely responded that they were on the other side of the lake where the group had first been and that he would go get them. He quickly rose and left the blond with a frustrated pout on his lips and brushed passed Heero and Duo.

That was it. That was the last straw. Wufei's control snapped like a brittle twig.

His senses of Justice and Honour – mingled with the whiskey, lets not forget the whiskey – brought Wufei to his feet in one fluid, if slightly weaving, motion and had him marching purposefully after Trowa's retreating back.

Trowa was trying to walk as casually as humanly possible. But really, he wasn't feeling so casual at the moment. Heck, he wasn't even sure what excuse he'd used to get away but he knew he needed some air before – well, Trowa wasn't really sure what they were doing here tonight. How far where they planning to go? A little fun was alright but at the rate they were going – at the rate he was going –

Trowa was fairly certain of how much alcohol he could take and still maintain his calm. He had to for the undercover missions. He knew to the milligram how much liquor he could consume before his mission-readiness was affected.

The problem was that said mark had been passed oh-some two hours ago. He walked briskly away from the firelight and the blond minx sitting beside it because he was fairly certain he was a breath away from jumping the little blond and pinning him to the mossy floor and ravishing him till –

A gurgling squelch alerted Trowa to the wide patch of mud he was just short of sinking into and he came to an abrupt halt. He recognized it as one Duo had encountered earlier.

"Barton!" an angry voice called from beyond his shoulder.

Trowa didn't get a chance to give any warning because in less than a second the owner of that voice was colliding into his back. And in less time than that, they were both hurtling downwards and into the awaiting mud.

The resulting splash and gushing squelch was – in all honesty, no exaggerating – spectacular.

Next to the fire, three heads quickly swivelled to the direction their comrades had disappeared. The noise that issued from that direction could only be the herald to something highly amusing. Quatre, Heero and Duo rushed to their feet.

Wufei fought to contain the disgusted _ugh_ that wanted to escape him. This was not the first time he'd been lying in mud. Combat and escaping enemies could get quite dirty, in every sense of the word. But Wufei had never lain in mud while wearing nothing but boxer shorts. This was quite the eye opening experience –

– to be thankful for thick, thick combat pants. Or really, any pants at all.

The mud. It was – seeping through the material of his boxers and … getting places.

But no matter how uncomfortable Wufei was and how much it felt like he were being violated by nature, he turned to his mud-buddy with a victorious smirk. Surely _this_ got a reaction from the tall robot.

Wufei's smirk fell.

Trowa was kneeling in the mud, coated up to the chest with the stuff, but nonchalantly wiping his forearms.

Wufei bared his teeth. His own body was dripping gooey mud and he found it absolutely disturbing but Trowa was cool as a cucumber about it. Wufe raised himself up regardless of the runny glob and lunged at the unsuspecting acrobat, intent on rubbing some sense into that expressionless face – or mud, whichever.

Trowa's eyes rounded as a snarling, mud covered, Wufei tackled him down.

"By all the colonies and earth sphere combined, Barton," Wufei was yelling at him. He'd affectively managed to straddle him and pin his arms above his head all in one lightning swift attack. "How can you be so – so – goddamned controlled!?"

Wufei blew hair out of his face with a huff and struggled to maintain his purchase over Barton and the slippery ground. The mud was continuously squelching and shifting.

Trowa wasn't really registering what Wufei said. Most of his attention was glued to the fact that the angry dragon kept slipping as mud gave way under his knees. As a result, his body kept perching lower and lower over Trowa's.

"Explain yourself, dammit!" Wufei demanded.

Trowa's mouth fell open in a small gasp.

Mud and mud-soaked boxer short.

Wufei hadn't noticed yet. He was busy ranting.

But mud, and mud-soaked boxer shorts were all that were coming between their bodies. All that were coming between hard, stiff –

"It's unhealthy, inhumane, and damn dishonourable to be this capable of containing ones emotions," Wufei rambled, his face flushed, loose strands of jet black hair feathering over his shoulders.

Trowa's heart started to hammer inside his chest. His breathing started to get strained and ragged. Wufei's hips kept pressing against his own. That body moved in fluid motions over him, lubricated by the slippery slick mud. Trowa was mortified and – and –

"No one can possibly be that unreceptive to the stimulations of the outside world," Wufei was raving, his mind on the image of Duo as he had worked his tongue over the muscled plains of Trowa's chest during the dare. That scene was perma-glued to the inside of his head and made him feel dizzy and hot. A burning need was developing deep in the pit of his stomach.

Trowa's lips were dry. Breathing was in harsh gasps. He tried to keep his hips still. Desperately tried. But they moved on their own against the ones writhing over top him. And he couldn't tear his bewildered eyes away from the agent ranting in a mad fury. Wufei was gorgeous in his passion.

Heero, Quatre and Duo arrived then to the most enticing sight in the history of man, illuminated by the golden glow of the fire. No one could spare a single brain molecule to what Wufei was going on about because all the molecules they had to spare were busy watching the mesmerizing motion of two pairs of narrow hips grinding in a slow rhythm. Who knew mud made cotton cling to skin so well, hugging every curve and dip, especially that faint v-dip at the base of Wufei's mud covered spine, and the pert globes of his backside.

Wufei was low on one elbow and one knee in the inch thick mud now and the rest of his body was flush against Trowa's and grinding. Wufei wasn't aware that his body had long ago chosen it's own course of action.

"Only those who –" his was short of breath. "Who acknowledge their –moan– emotions can –"

Thrumming pulses. Increasing rhythm.

"– can gain true – "

Trowa's hips were lifting off the muddied ground.

A bead of sweat ran the side of Wufei's temple.

On the carpet of grass, eyes were hooded and hands were creeping over abdomens of their own accord. The flames of the fire cast flickering red shadows at this distance. All that was missing was wild beating drums to complete the almost animalistic heat of the moment.

Duo gave in and fell to his knees. The mud jumped at his thighs.

Quatre quickly followed suit beside him.

"Can gain," Wufei continued. "–ngh– "

He bent his head, pressing his damp forehead to Trowa's shoulder. But he didn't stop.

Trowa was clenching and unclenching his captive hands within Wufei's death grip.

"Can gain true enlightenment," Wufei ground out. He lifted his head to glare at Trowa. Harsh breathing echoed all around them. Their hearts hammered like blacksmiths at hot iron.

Trowa couldn't take it anymore. He wrestled a wrist free and gripped Wufei's ass, pulling him closer – increasing the friction.

Duo groaned in appreciation, eyes straying to where strong fingers were digging into firm flesh. His gaze flicked between that and the two flushed faces with eyebrows knitted in concentration.

Where Quatre had kneeled he was inches away from mud-caked hips that mercilessly ground against each other. He couldn't help it. His eyes were riveted to strong, tight muscles, which were becoming tighter and tighter; Wufei's back, his thighs, Trowa's thighs and his arm around Wufei. Quatre scooted closer in the thick mud, his hands getting covered. He reached out and tracked mud over the dancing muscles.

Wufei was dimly aware of warms hands on his body. Hands that ran up and down and massaged him. They were adding to the sweet tension instead of relieving it. What he was really conscious to, though, was his desire to force an open response out of his captive. He wanted to shatter Trowa's mask. Maybe – maybe to prove to himself that they could be broken – those long worn masks.

He ground down forcefully and Trowa arched against him. Not Enough. Wufei snarled. He ground down harder in long, deep strokes.

Trowa threw his head to the side. He was so close.

Wufei snarled again. His free hand hooked viciously into the short hair at the nape of Trowa's long neck.

Meanwhile, Duo drew himself against Quatre's back. He didn't want to be left out of the fun. He slipped his thumbs into the front elastic of the blond's boxers and nibbled on Quatre's earlobe with his canines, as his own hips got busy in the dance. That elicited a moan from the blond. Duo grinned and pushed Quatre softly between Quatre's shoulder blades, forcing Quatre to bend forward over Wufei. Quatre understood the prompt and passed the message along to Wufei. He nipping lightly at Wufei's spine.

Stinging kisses. They nearly made him shiver. Wufei reflexively tightened his fist, pulling on the hair in his grip, and was rewarded with a gasp from beneath him. He pulled again, gently this time, and angled Trowa's head back to expose that long, slim neck.

The pressure was building. Wufei was loosing what little control he had. His body was begging for release. He wanted to rub faster into the firm pressure at his front and at his back. He felt lips at the back of his neck and several sets of hands on his body. He wanted to whimper and wanted to scream – he wanted to make Trowa whimper and scream with him.

His head was buried against Trowa's neck. Breathing in his scent. Close enough to task him. Wufei flicked his tongue at firm tendons. His heart was beating so hard - about to explode. He. Was. So. Close.

Without much of a though, Wufei clamped his teeth around the flesh at his lips – the crook of Trowa's neck – as he felt himself finally at the brink and over it. It was like water breaking a damn, fireworks going off, an atom bomb with a huge swirling mushroom cloud and all that other junk they'd show in old-time movies.

It was damn good.

Trowa arched and yelped at the bruising bite. His hips flexed and he held Wufei as close as the laws of physics would allow.

Their hips made sharp, irregular thrusts until finally Wufei released Trowa's tender neck and relaxed against him. His eyes fluttered shut, dark lashes resting against caramel cheeks, but almost immediately blinked open again.

Quatre was making such devastatingly appealing noises behind him. And beyond his pale shoulder, Shinigami grinned with eyes that reflected the burning fire a couple of feet away. Duo placed his chin on Quatre's shoulder, bit his lip devilishly and brought both his hands over the tented front of Quatre's boxers. The blond purred at the touch.

Wufei and Trowa stared entranced.

Smirking, Duo allowed the panting blond to thrust against his hands. Quatre's own hands were over his head and fisted in Duo's thick chestnut hair.

Trowa swallowed thickly at the site of Quatre's lithe form arched.

Quatre circled and thrust his hips, like a belly dancer to an Arabian rhythm, until he threw his head back onto Duo's shoulder and moaned.

The blond shuddered and finally satiated, eased his hands from Duo's hair. With his aid, Quatre lowered himself across Trowa's side – Wufei was at Trowa's other side.

"What about you?" Quatre murmured at Duo, blinking his eyes tiredly.

Duo winked in response, "Later."

"Wait," Wufei realised with a start, "What about Yuy?"

"Later," Heero's monotone answered from beside them. Despite the usual tone, his very Duo-Maxwell like smile was full of promise – on top of being a bit strained. Duo's smile was a bit strained too but the reasons were quite clearly tenting their shorts.

"I think it's time we headed back to the bunker," Duo leered. He rose and extended a hand, which Trowa took.

"After you guys clean up," Heero smirked at them. Helping Quatre up in the same manner.

Wufei's senses, which had been muddled until now, came back to him in full force. Mud! Everywhere!

He couldn't help the disgusted _ugh_ as he looked down at himself and resisted squirming.

He glared a million daggers at Barton, when the chuckling acrobat extended a hand to help him up.

"I still won," Wufei groused.

"Just the battle, Wufei," Trowa retorted, his one visible eye a crescent of mirth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TTuTT thank you for comments and adds and favs and things heart


End file.
